meant to be apart
by likeneverbefore
Summary: When all seemed dark and hopeless , You're there to listen to me . When all seemed sad and lifeless , You're there to love me . And that is why , I can't imagine life without You . After all the days I loved You  nxm
1. Chapter 1 meant to be apart

**Meant** to be

Summary: natsume broke up with his girlfriend luna koizumi,,, but therefore luna doesn't stop bugging him,,, then he met sakura mikan and fall in love with her,,,but he thinks mikan love someone else?

* * *

**chapter one: meant to be apart **

**natsume's pov**

**im natsume hyuuga,,, im 18 years old, and i want to inform you that today is probbably the happiest day of my life, coz finally i can break up with my girlfriend**

**you probbably thinking why i just cant't broke up with her, its because my parents like her,, so i dont have other choice,**

**end of pov**

* * *

cafe 10:00am

* * *

luna happily wait for her boyfriend,, she thought that natsume want to bring her out of town since its vacation,, she was also thinking that natsume wants an advance honeymoon and other crap

"oi"

"oh natsume darling" luna stated as she try to give natsume a hug

"ewwww" natsume stated agnorantly

"ok im here coz i- natsume was cut off by luna

you mean you want us to go somewhere right? luna stated

"will you please let me finish,, im here coz im breaking up with you, hag" natsume stated

b-b-but wwhy luna said hiccuping

"coz i want to"

"you know what? on the two of us you loose more,, coz i can still find a man that i will love the way i love you,, but you will never find a girl that will love you the way i do" luna stated angrily

"natsume smirked and said, she may not love me the way you do but i assure you that i will love her the way you wish me to love you",, then he existed the cafe leaving a crying luna

"just wait natsume,, if i cant have you,, then no one will" luna thought

* * *

ok then **this is the first chapter,,, im busy but still i find some time to write this,,, plz visit my profile for my story schecdule,,,i will be writing two each day or maybe one,,, i hope you enjoy this one,, plz stand by for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 sad truth

**Meant** to be

Summary: natsume broke up with his girlfriend luna koizumi,,, but therefore luna doesn't stop bugging him,,, then he met sakura mikan and fall in love with her,,,but he thinks mikan love someone else?

uhmmm i wrote this chapter for luna,,, mikan will appear next chapter

* * *

chapter 2: sad truth

* * *

luna continued crying, she's crying and crying, her eyes are red and swollen

she cant live without natsume, she really love him,

actually she do everything just to have natsume,

example, she do everything just to get the symphathy of natsume's parents, so that they can help her on natsume

she also knew that natsume really love his parents and will everything they want

so she thinks his parents will be useful

* * *

"do_ you think i will just let you go,im going to unform your parents about it,you have no choice but to be with me again" luna thought,_

_but before she can call natsume's parents,she saw her entering the cafe, suddenly kaoru approach her_ .

* * *

.

.

.

.

"auntie"luna said as tried to hug kaoru

.

.

"luna, dont you ever call me auntie again, after what you've done,well im here coz i just want to inform you ,dont you ever dare to show us you face" kaoru said icily

.

.

.

.

.

"b-b-but auntie what are you saying" luna asked,playing innocent

.

.

.

"ohh come on, you know why, dont play dumb with me, you fool us, i never thought your like that, i really feel sorry for my son,, i dont know why i force him to date you, and before i forgot dont you ever dare to lay your dirty fingers of yours to my son or even come near him or else i will show you what hell looks like" kaoru said and then leave

* * *

luna cry some more,now she cant no longer manipulate natsume's parents,

she's now alone

but she will never give up she will get natsume no matter what it takes

* * *

**chapter 2 is done, hope you like it,, luna is so desperate,, add me on my facebook **

**this is my email: nurik00007y.c**

**thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 new student

chapter 3 new student

disclaimer:mikan will appear in this chapter

* * *

mikan's pov

im mikan sakura im 18 yrs old

this is my first day on my new school named gakuen alice

i transffered there to follow my friends

end of pov

* * *

class 2b

hello minna-san

im sakura mikan hajimimashite

ok class mikan will be your new classmate i hope that you will treat her well, and be friendly at her. narumi said

ok then it will be your free time

* * *

natsume's pov

im sakura mikan hajimimashite the girl named mikan said

ohh this mikan sure is pretty huh

probbably the prettiest girl i've ever met

she got a beautiful smile

i wonder why i feel this way

end of pov

* * *

after narumi leave, mikan approach her friends anna nonoko, and her bestfriend hotaru

ne hotaru-chan i hope i can easily find other friends

ne, mikan-chan since its our freetime , is it okay for you if we gonna tour you? nonoko asked

sure why not? mikan answered happily

.

.

.

.

.

from a far,, natsume watching the three girls, especially mikan

that mikan sure is pretty,, natsume thought

* * *

" ne, natsume, im just going to eat with hotaru"ruka said

"ok" natsume answered

* * *

the class is already over,natsume decided to rest at the sakura tree but he saw a fammilar figure sitting there

.

.

.

.

.

"oi" natsume said as mikan looked up

hi mikan said as natsume sit beside her

im natsume hyuuga

ohh im sakura then

"what are you doing here?" asked natsume

nothing i just want to rest, how about you?

uhmm this is my place thats why im here

ohh im sorry i should leave then

no its okay

ne can i call you natsume-kun?

ok, and i will call you mikan

sure, so natsume-kun, can we be friends

sure why not

oh really thanks, mikan said and smiled sweetly at natsume

"hn,anyway why do you transffered here?" natsume asked

oh i just want to follow my friends

oh

uhmm natsume-kun, i really want to talk with you but its late already, i have to go home

ok then natsume said

thanks, i will just talk to you tommorow

ok i will for you here before our class start

sure bye mikan said

bye natsume answered

* * *

**chapter 3 is done, hope you like it**

**do you think its chappy**

**oh well its kinda rush**

**thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 natsume's love

chapter4 natsume's love

disclaimer:cant update this month

* * *

at the sakura tree

* * *

it's almost 30 minutes after mikan leave but natsume still sit there

* * *

**natsume's pov**

after my little conversation with her, i realize something, i know its kinda fast but i realize i love her

.

.

,

,

.

those long brunette hair,match perfectly with her stuuning chocolate orbs, it also match with her bright smile

.

.

.

.

.

it may be fast but i do love her

.

.

.

.

.

her smile that makes me want to melt, besides she's really pretty and kind, i finally found the girl im going to love with all my heart

.

.

.

.

.

i just wish she feel the same way

.

.

.

.

.

what if she don't? well im just going to give her a reason to love me

.

.

.

.

.

i really love her, im willing to do everything for her. i will surely make you mine, MIKAN SAKURA

* * *

ch**apter 4 is done\**

**its short but i hope you like it**


	5. author's note

a_**uthor's note 09-07-10**_

_**gomenasai minna-san**_

_**im wouldnt be active these month of september**_

_**im really sorry, it just that these month is really hectic for me**_

_**there's a lot of school work like**_

_**pop quiz**_

_**assignments**_

_**projects**_

_**etc**_

_**and i forgot to mention,**_

_**every month of september**_

_**our school is celebrating for**_

_**festival (like culture festival in japan, but not exactly like that)**_

_**were celebrating the festival for whole month**_

_**there's a lot of activities like**_

_**class booth**_

_**games**_

_**beauty contest**_

_**parade**_

_**and etc**_

_**third year student are in charge of the festival**_

_**since im a third year student,**_

_**my class and i, will surely be very busy**_

_**although i really want to update**_

_**but, i really dont have enough time**_

_**and besides being a new author is a bit hard**_

_**coz im having a MAJOR-MAJOR writers block**_

_**i hope you will accept my apology**_

_**for the meantime**_

_**enjoy the latest chapter of meant to be**_

_**it just short but hope you'll enjoy this**_

_**and im writing a oneshot named " what if" hope you'll like it**_

_**and i can only update for my story "letters from my heart"**_

_**since im already finished it**_

_**all i have to do is upload it**_

_**ARIGATOU **_


End file.
